The Duelist of Determination
by Ulrich362
Summary: After freeing the monsters from the Underground what's next for young Frisk? Well, there's always the world's most popular trading card game Duel Monsters. With a deck based off of her adventures it's time for the monster ambassador to show everyone what she's made of. Though with dark forces around every corner, she'll need to remember one thing, always stay determined.
1. The ambassador's request

**The Duelist of Determination**

By Ulrich362

(Author's Note: I do not own Yugioh or Undertale.)

On an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, a man in a black suit walks down a hallway in a large castle before stopping and knocking on a large doorway.

"Is there a reason you're disturbing me this early Croquet?" inquired a voice from behind the door.

"You've received a letter Mr. Pegasus, it's from a young girl claiming to be the Monster Ambassador." Croquet explained. "Apparently it came from a small village located at the base of Mt. Ebott."

"Mr. Ebott, isn't that the mountain where the monsters were rumored to have been sealed away hundreds of years ago?" Pegasus inquired before opening the door revealing himself to be wearing a red suit with a glass of wine sttingon a table. "Let me see this letter."

"Of course Mr. Pegasus." Croquet replied handing an envelope to Pegasus.

"Let's see here." Pegasus stated while opening the envelope and taking out the letter before beginning to read it.

"Dear Mr. Pegasus, my name is Frisk Dreemurr, adopted daughter of Toriel Dreemurr and current ambassador for Monsterkind. I've always wanted to learn how to play duel monsters but never found cards that felt right. That's why I wanted to ask if you could make me a deck based on my adventures in the Underground. The time I spent there is a time that I won't ever forget and it helped shape me into the person I am now. I know it's asking a lot of you to make cards specifically for me especially knowing how busy you must be, but I would really appreciate it if you would think about it. It would really make Yugi happy if he knew we could duel again. Thank you for reading this, and at least considering it. Sincerely, Frisk Dreemurr."

"What are you going to do Mr. Pegasus?" Croquet inquired. "If she knows Yugi Muto then…"

"Have a plane prepared, Croquet." Pegasus instructed before walking over and picking up the glass of wine. "If I'm going to be making little Frisk here her deck I'll need to know what I'm working with. Friends always do make the greatest enemies, and with Duelist Kingdom coming up soon well, the more friends little Yugi-boy has the better."

"Of course Mr. Pegasus." Croquet stated calmly before walking out of the room.

"Frisk Dreemurr is it, I have a feeling things are going to be much more entertaining than I initially thought they'd be." Pegasus noted with a chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning my child, you seem happy about something." noted a female goat creature in a purple dress.

"I am mom." replied a teenage girl in a blue and purple striped shirt. "Sans said he delivered my letter, and Dr. Alphys said to come over today."

"Oh, then it's finished?" the goat creature inquired. "That's wonderful news."

" _So are you finally going to tell me what this big secret is Frisk?"_ questioned a ghostly girl in a green and yellow striped shirt that was floating next to Frisk.

"You'll find out soon Chara." Frisk replied as someone knocked on the front door. "Who is it?"

"It's me darling." came a robotic voice from the other side of the door. "Dr. Alphys asked me to come get you since Sans is helping with the finishing touches."

"Alright, I'll be right out Mettaton." Frisk answered. "Bye mom, I'll see you later."

"Ok, I'll have a slice of chocolate pie waiting for you when you get back." the goat creature said with a smile as Frisk walked out of the door and looked at a rectangular robot.

"You're not in your EX form?" Frisk inquired.

"Alphys said she was working on a way to make that form more efficient, though in the meantime it's more efficient to stay like this." Mettaton explained. "Well then, shall we go?"

"Yeah, I am." Frisk answered before walking towards Alphys' lab with Mettaton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"just a little bit more and it should be ready." noted a short skeleton in a blue jacket as he held up a small lizard creature in a labcoat with blue magic. "do you think this will work Alphys?"

"Well, it should in theory Sans." Alphys replied. "If… well if my understanding of Determination is accurate at least."

"that's a good point, but Undyne helped out so it should be fine." Sans mentioned while lowering Alphys to the ground. "besides, the worst thing that happens is it doesn't work the way we think. it'll be fine."

"I… I hope you're right." Alphys said nervously as Frisk and Mettaton walked up to them.

"hey kid, you're just in time." Sans noted. "we just finished up."

" _Finished up, what is he talking about?"_ Chara asked nervously. _"Frisk…?"_

"That's great, where is it?" Frisk asked as Alphys picked up a small bracelet and handed it to Frisk. "This should let Chara and you share your body more effectively. As long as you're determined enough."

"she's right, if you want Frisk you can let Chara walk around for a while and vice-versa as long as you're wearing that." (1) Sans explained while Frisk put the bracelet on her left wrist only for him to turn towards Chara with as his eyes turned black. "you're getting a chance to prove yourself, mess up and you're in for a bad time."

"Chara's fine Sans, remember she's the one who saved our lives." Frisk pointed out. "It took two years for her recover from that."

"yeah I know kid, who knows maybe she'll prove me wrong just like you did." Sans noted with a grin. "after all, if a lazybones like me can put in this much work then someone who was willing to kill their own kind can change too. right Chara?"

As Sans said that, the bracelet started to glow only for the sounds of a helicopter to suddenly sound outside.

"Huh, what's going on?" Frisk asked.

"who knows, but we should probably find out." Sans mentioned as the four of them walked out of the lab as an Industrial Illusions helicopter landed in the center of the town and Pegasus stepped out of it.

(Frisk Dreemurr, the ambassador of monsterkind has requested a duel monsters deck and her friends Sans and Alphys have created a device to help Chara come back from the dead. Next chapter Frisk will introduce Pegasus to her friends from the Underground and tell him about her adventures. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (The bracelet responds to Determination, Frisk's body contains both her soul and Chara's. The bracelet responds to that Determination, and lets them switch who is in control of the body at any given time kind of like the Millennium Puzzle does for Yugi.)


	2. Pegasus accepts

"Excuse me, may I help you?" asked a male goat monster walking up to Pegasus.

"Ah, you must be one of the monsters young Frisk rescued. My name is Maximillion Pegasus, president of Industrial Illusions. I'm here to speak with her about a request she made involving my card game Duel Monsters." Pegasus answered politely as Sans and Frisk walked up.

"You actually came?" Frisk inquired in surprise. "Then does that mean…"

"You must be Frisk, it's a pleasure to meet you." Pegasus stated calmly. "I'm certain that the rest of the world would love to know all about these friends you've made and so I've decided to make you the cards you requested. Though in exchange I would like you to participate in a small tournament I'm going to be holding."

"a tournament, what do you say Frisk?" Sans asked. "you think you're up for it?"

"Would it be ok if my friends came with me?" Frisk asked to which Pegasus simply smiled. "Then of course I will, thank you so much."

"Well, now that we've taken care of that I'd like to hear all about your adventures so I know how to establish your deck." Pegasus requested.

"Alright, let me just go tell everybody." Frisk mentioned excitedly before running off with a smile.

"She's certainly a kind girl isn't she." Pegasus noted. "I doubt most people would have tried to rescue you all."

"yeah, Frisk's really one of a kind." Sans agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see, so these are all of your friends Frisk?" Pegasus inquired looking at the group of monsters around him.

"Well, most of them." Frisk answered.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Pegasus, my name is Toriel." the female goat monster introduced herself.

"Ah, Frisk's adoptive mother. It's pleasure to meet you." Pegasus replied before turning to the male goat monster. "Which means this must be her adopted father."

"Oh no, Tori and I are reconciling our relationship. My name is Asgore I'm the king of monsters." the male goat monster explained.

"My apologies, I wasn't aware I was in the presence of royalty." Pegasus apologized before bowing.

"Oh, it's alright." Asgore said calmly.

"guess next would be me and my brother Papyrus." Sans mentioned. "we're friends of Frisk's and bone-ified good ones at that."

"SANS, MUST YOU TORMENT OUR GUEST WITH YOUR INSUFFERABLE PUNS?" questioned a taller skeleton.

"what can I say paps, he might find them humorous." Sans answered with a grin.

"PLEASE FORGIVE HIM, HE DOES THIS." Papyrus apologized.

"O… Oh, my name is Alphys. I'm the royal scientist." Alphys mentioned quietly. "It's very nice to meet you."

"You really should have more confidence in yourself Alphys darling." Mettaton stated. "My name is Mettaton, one of Dr. Alphys' greatest creations."

As Mettaton said that he suddenly flashed before transforming from his rectangular appearance to a more humanoid one with black pants, a pink shirt, pink boots and black hair.

"Oh my, so you have multiple forms?" Pegasus inquired while turning to a fish monster wearing a black tank top and a pair of jeans. "I'll have to keep that in mind. Now then, who are you?"

"The name's Undyne, former captain of the royal guard." the fish monster answered. "Frisk's best friend."

"I see, well it's a pleasure to meet you all." Pegasus stated.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Frisk mentioned suddenly. "There's someone you can't meet and somebody you haven't met yet."

As she said that Frisk's bracelet started to glow before she suddenly switched places with Chara.

"It worked?" Alphys asked.

"It looks like it did." Chara answered before looking at her hands. "I'm alive again?"

"Pardon me, but what exactly just happened Frisk?" Pegasus inquired.

"Oh, my name isn't Frisk. It's Chara Dreemurr." Chara mentioned. "It's a long story, but basically we're kind of sharing a body right now."

"I see then are you also acting as the monster's ambassador?" Pegasus asked.

"No, that's just Frisk." Chara explained. "Though I can help out sometimes."

Hearing that Pegasus nodded. "Though Frisk mentioned there was someone I can't meet?"

"Our son, and the prince of the Underground, Asriel." Toriel answered.

"Your son, is something wrong. Is he not feeling well?" Pegasus asked.

"not exactly, prince Asriel kind of isn't with us anymore." Sans explained while Chara, Asgore, and Toriel looked down sadly.

"Oh, my apologies I know what's it's like to lose someone you care about." Pegasus noted quietly. "Would it be alright if I spoke with Frisk again Chara, I'd like to know about what happened while she was in the Underground."

"you mean for the cards right?" Sans asked. "give me a second to grab my journal, it should tell you everything. besides, Chara deserves to have some time with her parents."

After saying that, Sans walked off.

"Sans, thanks." Chara smiled before walking over to Asgore and Toriel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this journal contains information on everything that occurred in the Underground?" Pegasus asked holding the book Sans handed him.

"yeah, it might not make much sense but that should tell you everything." Sans answered. (1)

"Then I'll make sure young Frisk's cards accurately represent the time she spent with you all." Pegasus said before turning to Chara. "Can Frisk still hear me?"

"Yeah, she can hear you." Chara answered.

"Then Frisk I'll get to work on your deck and send it to you once it's complete along with your invitation to Duelist Kingdom. I look forward to seeing you compete." Pegasus stated before getting into the Industrial Illusions helicopter and flying off.

" _Duelist Kingdom, I wonder if Yugi will be there."_ Frisk mentioned.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned he was one of your friends didn't you?" Chara asked. "The two of you worked on puzzles together?"

" _Yeah, he would have really liked everybody."_ Frisk explained. _"He's the one who taught me how to play Duel Monsters before I went to Mt. Ebott."_

"Then I guess he'll get to meet all of your new friends." Chara said with a smile.

" _You're right, he will."_ Frisk agreed happily.

(Pegasus has met Frisk's friends and received a journal detailing her adventures. Next chapter, Frisk and her friends will arrive at the boat leading to Duelist Kingdom and she will reunite with Yugi. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Frisk told Sans about how the different fights went so the journal also details those battles.)

(Author's Note: Pegasus is used to the Shadow Realm and Millennium Item magic at this point so encountering real monsters won't phase him as much as it will when other people meet them.)


	3. Reunion with a friend

"WOWIE, IS THAT THE BOAT SANS?" Papyrus inquired excitedly.

"looks like it bro." Sans answered. "there's a lot of humans around aren't there kid?"

"Yeah, are you guys ok?" Frisk asked.

"We'll be fine my child." Toriel reassured him. "This is merely an opportunity to interact with humans peacefully."

"She's right Frisk, don't worry about a thing." Undyne reassured her with a big smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Undyne." Frisk smiled before looking over and gasping.

"Is something wrong darling?" Mettaton asked before the monsters noticed a boy with blonde, black, and pink spiky hair. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, I do." Frisk answered before walking over. "Yugi!"

"Huh, that voice?" the boy replied before turning around. "Wait, Frisk?"

"It's great to see you Yugi, how have you been?" Frisk asked hugging him.

"Huh, do you know her Yugi?" inquired a taller blonde boy in a green jacket.

"Yeah, this is one of my best friends. Guys I'd like to introduce Frisk." Yugi smiled. "Frisk, these are my friends Joey, Tea, and Tristan."

"Nice to meet you Frisk." Stated a calm brunette girl. "I'm Tea Gardner."

"The names Joey Wheeler." mentioned the blonde boy as Toriel and the others walked up. "What the, real monsters?"

"Ok, please tell me you guys are seeing this too." Tea stated fearfully.

"Frisk, what's going on?" Yugi asked. "The last thing I heard was you were moving away."

"It's a long story, I can tell you about on the boat." Frisk replied.

"Does that include explaining the real monsters?" Joey inquired nervously.

"Oh yeah, I can introduce you guys to my friends and mom." Frisk explained. "This is King Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton, Dr. Alphys, Undyne, and my mom Toriel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Toriel stated with a smile.

"Huh, you're entered in Duelist Kingdom Frisk?" Yugi asked suddenly noticing the dueling glove on her hand.

"Yeah, Mr. Pegasus made me a deck and asked me to enter the tournament." Frisk answered.

"Pegasus, that creep stole Yugi's grandpa's soul." Joey growled.

"His soul, what do you mean?" Asgore asked. "Humans aren't able to take the soul of other humans."

"It's his Millennium Eye, it let him steal people's souls. He's forcing me to enter Duelist Kingdom." Yugi explained.

"THAT'S HORRIBLE, NEVER FEAR HUMAN A FRIEND OF FRISK'S IS A FRIEND OF MINE. I PROMISE WE WILL HELP REUNITE YOU WITH YOUR GRANDPA!" Papyrus declared.

"Well to do that we need to win and beat Pegasus." Yugi mentioned. "Are you going to be ok Frisk, you've never dueled before."

"I think so." Frisk replied. "It'll be like a puzzle."

"That's true, you always did love puzzles." Yugi reminisced. "Do you want to have a practice match on the boat before we get to the island?"

" _Frisk, aren't you forgetting something?"_ Chara inquired.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to introduce you to someone." Frisk mentioned. "Do you guys want to meet Chara?"

"Chara, is that another monster?" Joey asked before Frisk's bracelet started glowing and Chara appeared in front of them.

"No, I'm human. It's a really long story, but Frisk told me a lot about you Yugi." Chara mentioned. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Ok, time out. You and Frisk are the same person?" Tea inquired.

"Not exactly, why don't we fill you in on the boat?" Chara suggested.

"sounds good to me, besides you two probably need to learn how those cards of yours work." Sans agreed. "humans and women first."

"Thank you Sans." Undyne smiled before the group all got on the boat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you guys were trapped underground for years and then Frisk freed you all?" Joey summarized.

"Well, it was a bit more complicated than that but essentially yes." Asgore replied. "Since then Frisk has been the ambassador for Monsterkind."

"Wow, that's incredible." Yugi said.

"FRISK IS AN AMAZING HUMAN, SHE'S ALMOST AS GREAT AS I AM." Papyrus added.

"Nobody is as amazing as you, The Great Papyrus." Chara stated before smiling.

"WHY THANK YOU CHARA." Papyrus grinned. "YOU AND FRISK ARE BOTH A CLOSE SECOND THOUGH."

"This is still kind of weird, I mean you guys are monsters going to watch Frisk and Chara enter in a duel monsters tournament?" Tea pointed out. "Won't it be strange watching your own kind fight each other?"

"A bit, but from what Frisk told us on the way here it's just a game and its better than another war between our races." Asgore stated.

"Yeah, I guess you've got a point." Joey agreed. "Then again, I never would have guessed monsters would be real."

"Well they do, and they're the kindest people you'll ever meet." Chara smiled. "Oh, but do we have time for two matches? Frisk and I should probably know what we're doing if we're going to help get your grandpa back."

"Excuse me, aren't you Yugi Muto the duelist they say defeated Seto Kaiba?" inquired a boy with blue hair and large glasses. "Do you think I could see them, the Exodia cards?"

"Huh, oh you're the national champion Weevil Underwood. Well I guess there's no harm in just looking at the cards." Yugi mentioned before opening a box and handing five cards to Weevil.

"Wow, so these are the legendary cards that not even Kaiba could defeat." Weevil replied looking at the cards before walking to the edge of the boat. "It would be a shame if something were to happen to them."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked before Weevil smirked.

"Say goodbye to Exodia!" Weevil declared as he threw the cards overboard.

"No my grandpa gave me those cards." Yugi panicked.

"I'll get them." Joey mentioned before diving into the water as Weevil smirked and walked off.

"There's no way he'll be able to keep up with the boat. I'll get him." Undyne stated before diving in after Joey.

" _Weevil Underwood, he's one of the Flowey's of the world."_ Frisk noted angrily.

"Yeah, he is. If we see him we need to take him down for what he just did." Chara agreed.

(Frisk and her friends have met with Yugi and his friends but a vile young duelist named Weevil Underwood threw some of Yugi's cards into the ocean. Next chapter Frisk and Chara will both try out their new deck in matches with Yugi while revealing some of what had happened to Frisk since she last saw Yugi. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	4. Off to Duelist Kingdom

"Sorry Yugi." Joey apologized holding out two cards. "I could only get these two."

"They're just cards, your life is more important punk!" Undyne snapped. "You could have drowned!"

"I know but…" Joey started. "Thanks, I owe you my life."

"It was nothing, I can't let one of Frisk's friends get hurt now can I?" Undyne asked with a smile.

"We should still have some time before we arrive and if we're going to help you get your grandpa's soul back we'll need to know what we're doing." Chara pointed out. "So do you mind having those practice matches Yugi?"

"That makes sense, and we can catch up while we duel." Yugi agreed with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, so now that Dark Magician's attack points are increased to 2800 thanks to Book of Secret Arts when he attacks Asriel Dreemurr you lose 1000 life points, and since you only have 700 points left Chara that means you lose." Yugi explained.

"Actually that's not true because I play the trap card Determination Injection to cut the damage in half so I still have 200 points." Chara mentioned revealing her trap card.

"I hate to say it, but even with one more turn you're pretty much done Chara. Yugi still has all 2000 life points and you only have 200." Joey noted. "Still, you put up a really good fight holding on for this long."

"Holding on, no I plan on winning this duel." Chara stated with a smile. "Yugi just let me win."

"We'll see, I end my turn Chara." Yugi stated.

"Alright, now since Asriel Dreemurr is in the graveyard. I can summon Chara Dreemurr to the field and as long as Asriel is in the graveyard my effects can be used." Chara told him.

"Ok, what effects are those?" Joey questioned.

"When Asriel isn't in the graveyard Chara's a zero attack point monster with no effects." Chara answered. "When he is in the graveyard, Chara can't be destroyed by magic or trap cards, is unaffected by monster effects, can't be destroyed in battle, and when she battles the other monster is destroyed and Yugi takes all the battle damage."

"What, that's insane." Joey mentioned. "One card can do all that?"

"it isn't one card, Chara gets her strength from her brother Asriel and as long as he's in the graveyard she's unstoppable, get him out of the graveyard and well…" Sans clarified. "the two of them are a team, always have been and always will be."

"Chara, attack Dark Magician and end this duel." Chara stated winning.

"So he was your brother?" Joey inquired. "Asriel I mean."

"Yeah, it's a long story, we'll tell you after Frisk gets her turn to practice." Chara mentioned before her bracelet started to glow and Frisk appeared in her place.

"Yeah, still going to take some time to get used to that." Tristan admitted.

"You don't mind dueling me right after you dueled Chara do you Yugi?" Frisk inquired.

"No problem, Chara's really good but she should try and play a bit more defense." Yugi mentioned.

" _More defense, I guess he has a point."_ Chara admitted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, so Chara plays a lot of offense, and Frisk plays mostly defense. Her cards are keeping Yugi from dealing much damage at all." Tea noted.

"The same cards can be used differently by different people it seems." Asgore noted calmly.

"Yeah, but look at Frisk's graveyard. She has 18 cards in it and just like Chara she hasn't done any damage to Yugi so far." Joey pointed out as Yugi destroyed another one of Frisk's monsters. "I mean I know this is just to get to know how the deck works but…"

"Yugi, I have a question." Frisk interjected with a grin as Sans chuckled to himself.

"Sure, what's on your mind Frisk?" Yugi inquired.

Frisk just closed her eyes before opening them and staring straight at Yugi. "Do you want to have a bad time?"

"Huh?" Yugi asked. "What do you mean Frisk?"

"This, when you destroy a monster I can summon Sans the Skeleton to my field in attack mode, and for every card in my graveyard he gains 300 attack and defense points." Frisk explained with a smile. "19 cards means 5700 attack points."

"THAT'S INCREDIBLE, WHY IS SANS SO POWERFUL?" Papyrus questioned.

"eh, just lucky I guess." Sans answered as Frisk attacked and won the duel. (1)

"You two are incredible, I don't think you have anything to worry about in this tournament." Yugi smiled.

"Thanks Yugi." Frisk smiled.

" _First we'll find that blue haired creep and then we'll get Yugi's grandpa back right Frisk?" Chara asked._

"Yeah, we will." Frisk agreed.

"I know you explained how you fell and went through the Underground to save all of these monsters, but didn't you say that was almost two years ago?" Tristan asked. "What were you doing that whole time?"

"Frisk is serving as the ambassador between Monsters and Humans." Asgore stated.

"Ambassador?" Tea asked in shock.

"Yes, Frisk has been acting as the ambassador ever since the Barrier keeping us trapped Underground was shattered." Toriel explained. "She's the reason our relationship with humanity is so much more positive than it was in the past."

"Grandpa would be so happy to hear that Frisk." Yugi smiled.

"Thanks." Frisk mentioned with her own smile.

"HUMAN YUGI, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE BEEN WONDERING." Papyrus stated. "WHAT IS THAT AROUND YOUR NECK?"

"Huh, oh you mean my Millennium Puzzle." Yugi mentioned. "It's…"

"You solved it Yugi!" Frisk cried. "That's amazing."

Yugi just smiled. "Yeah, I did."

"Millennium Puzzle?" Alphys asked.

"A really hard puzzle that nobody is supposed to be able to solve." Frisk answered. "Yugi and I tried to solve it once before we left but we couldn't even make a dent in the puzzle."

"That's right, it took me years to solve but I finally managed it." Yugi added with a grin.

"Well, we're going to be arriving soon. Then we just have to get to Pegasus and defeat him to rescue your grandpa Yugi." Frisk smiled.

(Frisk and Chara have come up with their own strategies involving the Mt. Ebott Deck. Next chapter the group will arrive at Duelist Kingdom. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Frisk and Chara's duels with Yugi ended with them beating him because it was the first time anyone had seen their cards and Yugi was helping them come up with strategies. They aren't better duelists than he is and if they have a rematch there is a very good chance Yugi will beat them.)

(Author's Note: Would you like me to include Frisk and Chara's deck list at the end of the next chapter?)


	5. Countdown to the tournament

"HUMAN YUGI, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE BEEN SOMEWHAT CURIOUS ABOUT SOMETHING." Papyrus asked. "FRISK AND CHARA HAVE TWO OF THE STARS IN THEIR GLOVE WHILE YOU ONLY HAVE ONE, AND HUMAN JOEY HAS ONE STAR BUT NO GLOVE."

"The thing is, technically I wasn't supposed to compete in the tournament. Yugi lent me one of his Star Chips so I could win the money for my sister." Joey explained

"Your sister?" Alphys inquired. "Is something wrong?"

Joey looked down. "My sister Serenity, she's had pretty bad vision since we were kids and now there's a chance she could go blind."

"Go blind, that's horrible." Toriel gasped in shock.

"The thing is, winning this tournament could give me the money I need to pay for the operation that could help her." Joey told the monsters. "That's why Yugi lent me one of his Star Chips."

" _We have to help them, if we win we'll make sure he returns Yugi's grandpa and we'll give Joey the money." Chara stated._

"Of course we will, from this point forward the four of us are a team." Frisk smiled causing Yugi and Joey to look at her in confusion for a second before smiling themselves.

"With the four of us working together there's no way we won't defeat Pegasus." Yugi mentioned confidently as Frisk switched places with Chara.

"Chara?" Toriel inquired. "Is something wrong my child?"

Chara turned to Toriel and smiled. "No, nothing's wrong. I was just going to see if I could find that creep who threw Yugi's cards away."

"You mean Weevil Underwood, the Japanese national champion?" Tea inquired. "Why would you want to be anywhere near him?"

"He's a champion?" Chara questioned in shock. "He probably got that title by cheating. Anyway, I was going to let him know he isn't getting away with what he did."

"I appreciate the thought, but I'll take care of Weevil. Once we get to the island." Yugi mentioned. "I may not have Exodia, but I have other cards and as long as I trust in my deck I'll manage to win."

Chara met Yugi's eye as he said that and she smiled seeing his determination to save his grandfather and win the tournament.

"I recognize that look." Sans smiled. "something tells me the four of you are going to do pretty well in this competition."

"Yeah, you're right Sans." Chara agreed with a smile.

"Well, we won't get to the island for another few hours so we should get some rest before the tournament begins." Toriel suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Yugi agreed. "See you guys later."

"See you later Yugi." Chara replied before the group separated to their own rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _How many people are going to be like Weevil?" Frisk asked as Chara lay in the bed.._

"I don't know Frisk, there are a lot of Flowey's in the world but at the same time there are people like you and Yugi." Chara answered. "You managed to help me and we're going to help Yugi and Joey."

" _Yeah, we are." Frisk smiled. "We're going to rescue Yugi's grandpa, and get the money for Joey's sister."_

"This is the second time you needed to get a lot of money isn't it?" Chara recalled. "The first was for Muffet's bake-sale."

Chara and Frisk both started laughing at the memory, 9999 gold for a single spider donut.

" _Yeah, she's gotten a little less strict with her prices though." Frisk mentioned as the two of them slowly stopped laughing._

"Yeah, 25 gold is a lot less difficult to get." Chara smiled. "Well, we should get some rest for the tournament."

" _You're right, good night Chara." Frisk smiled._

"Night Frisk." Chara smiled before closing her eyes and slowly falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My child, can you hear me?" Toriel called from outside the room.

Chara slowly opened her eyes before turning to the door. "One second mom."

As she said that, Chara walked over to the door and opened it revealing all of the friends she and Frisk had made in the Underground along with Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan.

"Morning Chara, are you and Frisk ready for the tournament?" Joey asked as Chara and Frisk switched again.

"We're both ready, from this point forward we all have to do our best." Frisk smiled.

"You're right about that Frisk." Yugi agreed before the group walked to the front of the boat where an island had appeared in the distance. "We're coming Pegasus."

" _Looks like practice time is over, all that's left is to do our best." Chara told Frisk._

"Yeah, and just like King Asgore told you Chara there's only one thing to do." Frisk smiled.

" _You're right, we have to stay determined." Chara smiled._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the boat docked on the island, the competitors, Frisk's friends from the Underground, and Yugi's friends all got off the boat and walked up towards a large castle.

"Hey, do you see that, there's Weevil Underwood, the Japanese National champion." mentioned a male duelist.

"It's not just him, that's Rex Raptor the runner-up, and Mako Tsunami he took third place." added a second male duelist.

"The best three in Japan?" Frisk asked before shaking her head. "No, the four of us will manage to win."

"That's right." Joey agreed with a smile.

"Looks like things are about to start." Sans noted just as Pegasus stepped out onto the castle's balcony.

"Duelists, I am Maximillion Pegasus." Pegasus stated. "You have been invited here because you are the best of the best, the most skilled duelists in the world. However only one of you will climb above the others and claim the illustrious title of King of Games. Now then, I'm sure you have questions about the rules, and I will be more than happy to answer them. First, you should each have received a dueling gauntlet and two Star Chips."

As Pegasus said that the duelists all looked at the red glove with ten star slots around the wrist.

(Frisk, Chara, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and the monsters from the Underground have reached Duelist Kingdom and Pegasus is preparing to explain some of the rules. Next chapter two duels will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: Frisk and Chara's decklist is available on my profile.)


	6. Chara's first duel part 1

" _So they're called Star Chips, and something tells me the reason we have ten slots is because we need ten to win the tournament."_ _Chara noted. "Which means Yugi and Joey are at a disadvantage."_

"I know, but they'll be fine and we're all working together." Frisk replied.

"In order to advance to the finals of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament you simply need to collect ten star chips to open the door to this castle. In two days' time any duelists who have reached this stage will be admitted as finalists. There are other rules as well but I feel it would be best for you to discover them as you participate." Pegasus announced. "Once the fireworks have finished, the competition will begin."

As Pegasus said that fireworks started going off and he walked back into his castle.

"So we need ten of these Star Chips, that means 30 between the three of us, that shouldn't take too long." Joey mentioned.

"Joey's right, and I know exactly who I'm going after first." Yugi mentioned as the group turned to see a smirking Weevil.

"Right, I know you'll beat him Yugi." Frisk smiled. "We'll keep in touch."

"Huh, you aren't going with us?" Joey inquired.

"it makes sense, you all need the star chips so staying together means less opponents for all of you." Sans mentioned calmly. "don't worry, Frisk and Chara are strong enough to make it to the finals and we could always meet up during the tournament."

"Good luck Frisk." Yugi smiled. "You too Chara."

"Thanks." Frisk smiled as the Fireworks ended and Yugi turned to Weevil before chasing him into the forest leaving Frisk with the monsters from the Underground.

"HUMAN FRISK, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR FIRST OPPONENT WILL BE?" Papyrus inquired curiously.

"I don't know Papyrus." Frisk answered before looking around and seeing someone with a smirk looking in the direction Yugi and Joey ran off. "Hey, do you want to have a duel?"

"A duel with you? Fine two star chips already sounds like a fair deal." the young red-haired male duelist smirked before the ground started to rumble.

"What the?" Undyne questioned as the ground split open and a massive arena rose up from underground and the male duelist got on the red side.

"My name is Alexander, and soon I'll be the King of Games little girl so lets make this quick." the red-haired duelist stated.

" _This brat, mind if I handle him Frisk?" Chara requested._

Frisk just smiled before switching places with Chara. _"Do your best Chara."_

Chara nodded. "Alexander right, my name is Chara and I'm going to be the one knocking you out of this tournament."

"Keep dreaming, so we're wagering two Star Chips each?" Alexander asked.

"That's right." Chara answered before shuffling her deck and putting it down.

"Duel!" Chara and Alexander cried simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea had chased Weevil into a clearing in the middle of a forest where he turned and smirked.

"Finally stop running you creep?" Joey questioned.

"Do you honestly think that I was simply running away?" Weevil questioned. "The truth is I was cleverly trapping you in my web. You've walked straight into a hornet's nest."

As Weevil said that an arena identical to the one Chara and Alexander were about to use appeared behind him.

"What the, what is that?" Yugi asked in shock.

"This is the state of the art dueling arena, they're located all across the island, one of the benefits of knowing the new rules ahead of time." Weevil smirked. "Well Yugi, are you prepared to be eliminated from the tournament?"

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle started to glow in response as he grew taller and a more confident expression appeared on his face. "Weevil, it's time to duel."

Weevil smirked. "I notice you only have one Star Chip Yugi, which means I only have to risk one of mine."

"No Weevil, this duel is all or nothing." Yami Yugi told him.

"Why would I willingly risk both my Star Chips against just one of yours?" Weevil questioned.

"Because Weevil, in exchange for your second Star Chip I'll wager this." Yami Yugi stated revealing his deck.

"You'd risk your grandpa's deck?" Weevil asked. "Alright Yugi you've got yourself a deal."

Yami Yugi nodded before getting onto the arena's blue side as Weevil got on the red one.

"Duel!" Weevil and Yami Yugi declared simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Pegasus, it seems that Yugi Muto is currently engaging in a duel, as is the young girl who requested a deck from you." noted a man in a suit.

"I'm well aware of that Kemo, put them on the screen." Pegasus instructed. "Time to see how little Yugi-boy fairs in this tournament, and how this deck handles itself in an actual match."

"Of course." Kemo replied as a screen appeared showing both duels were about to begin.

"Do try to provide a good show for me you two, I would hate to be disappointed after putting so much confidence in your abilities." Pegasus said picking up a glass of wine as his left eye began glowing gold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexander 2000 Chara 2000: "I'll go first, and I'll set one monster in defense mode." Chara said. "Then I'll set two cards facedown."

"If that's all you're doing this will be over in no time. I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode, then I'll set this and attack your monster." Alexander declared confidently only for his monster's sword to bounce off.

"Sorry, but Toriel Dreemurr has 2100 defense points, so your attack fails and you lose 700 life points." Chara mentioned before turning to the real Toriel and smiled. "Thanks mom."

Toriel smiled hearing that. "Of course my child."

"Whatever, your monster won't help you. I set two more cards and end my turn." Alexander said in annoyance. "This duel is still far from over little girl."

"I know, after all we've only just gotten started." Chara said with a smile. "The rest of my friends are just waiting to join the duel."

(Duelist Kingdom has begun with Yami Yugi dueling Weevil Underwood, and Chara taking on a duelist named Alexander. Next chapter Chara's duel will end and she will search for another opponent while talking with the monsters. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: Yugi and Joey's duels will go identically to canon but they will meet up with Frisk again prior to the finals. Though as a result the story won't focus on what they are doing.)


	7. Chara's first duel part 2

"Keep talking, you don't have any idea what's waiting in my deck." Alexander stated with a smirk.

Alexander 1300 Chara 2000: "I could say the same thing to you, in fact I think I have the perfect move in mind." Chara smiled. "I activate the Timeline Journal spell card, so now by showing you a card in my deck I can add that card to my hand."

"That's an amateur mistake, now I'll know what you're planning and be able to counter it easily." Alexander pointed out. "This is going to be an easy victory for me."

"If you're so confident, then why don't you see what happens when I add the Worn Dagger equip spell to my hand." Chara smirked. "Then I'll summon Papyrus the Skeleton to my field!"

"AN EXCELLENT MOVE HUMAN CHARA, I WILL PROVIDE WHATEVER ASSISTANCE YOU REQUIRE TO ACHIEVE VICTORY!" Papyrus declared with a smile.

"Thanks Papyrus, in that case I equip you with the Worn Dagger, giving you 400 more attack points." Chara grinned.

"So now our monsters have the same attack points, big deal it doesn't mean anything." Alexander told her.

"Wrong, because if a monster is equipped with the Worn Dagger it gains another 400 points during the damage step. Papyrus, take down his Celtic Guardian!" Chara declared confidently as Papyrus shifted the dagger in his hand before slashing and destroying the Celtic Guardian. "I end my turn with one facedown card."

Alexander 900 Chara 2000: "Brat, ok now I'm mad." Alexander growled drawing his card only to smirk. "Perfect, I summon Gilford the Legend a 2600 attack point monster that's more than a match for your two weaklings. Take down that pathetic skeleton!"

"You can't, as long as mom's in defense mode you can't attack my other monsters." Chara revealed.

"Fine, then take care of that one first!" Alexander declared as his warrior slashed Toriel across the chest destroying her.

"Mom…" Chara whispered sadly.

"It's ok my child, I'm fine and I promise nothing bad will happen to the real me." Toriel reassured her.

"Who cares, with Gilford the Legend on my field there's no way I can lose this duel." Alexander smirked.

Chara just ignored him and drew her card only to smile. "You know, attacking mom was a mistake. I summon Asgore Dreemurr in attack mode!"

"Looks like I'll be helping Chara now too." Asgore smiled.

"Yeah, it does." Toriel agreed.

"Ok dad, attack Gilford the Legend!" Chara cried as Asgore raised his trident and flames appeared around him.

"Are you an idiot, your monster is 300 points weaker than…" Alexander started only for Chara to smile.

"I play the trap Power of Human Souls, when I activate it I can equip it to one of my monsters and give that monster 400 more attack and defense points." Chara explained. "In other words dad has 2700 attack points."

Alexander's eyes widened in horror as his monster was enveloped in flame and destroyed.

"not bad kid, you're a real natural at this." Sans chuckled.

"I end my turn." Chara smiled. "Anything else Alexander?"

Alexander 800 Chara 2000: Alexander just stared at Chara's two monsters in disbelief.

"I think you win Chara." Alphys smiled.

"Shut up, this duel isn't over yet!" Alexander snapped. "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Chara just shrugged before drawing her card. "I activate Papyrus the Skeleton's special ability, once per turn I can change the battle position of one monster you control."

Alexander's eyes widened in shock as his set monster was revealed to be a second copy of Celtic Guardian.

"heh, guess that's it and Chara wins." Sans smiled. "not bad for her first real match."

Chara turned to Sans hearing that. "You doubted me?"

"not even for a second." Sans answered with a smile.

Chara smiled back before turning to Alexander. "Dad attacks Celtic Guardian."

Asgore struck the Celtic Guardian with his trident destroying it and wiping out Alexander's life points.

"No way, this is impossible." Alexander said in disbelief. "I can't lose this easily."

"YOU JUST DID HUMAN ALEXANDER, HUMAN CHARA DEFEATED YOU WITH THE HELP OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND ALL OF HER FRIENDS." Papyrus explained as Chara took the two star chips bringing her total to four.

Alexander just stared at Chara and the monsters in disbelief before a man with a suit walked up and escorted him away as Chara lowered from the arena and ran to her friends.

"Congratulations my child, you did amazing in your match." Toriel smiled hugging her.

"Thanks mom." Chara replied hugging her back.

" _You did amazing Chara." Frisk told her with a smile. "At this rate we'll be in the finals in no time."_

"Yeah, you're right Frisk." Chara agreed as the bracelet glowed switching them again. _"Then again, Yugi's your friend so you should be the one who duels next. Hopefully the next opponent is a little friendlier."_

"I hope so." Frisk smiled before turning to the monsters. "Come on, lets look around you guys."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Undyne grinned.

"That's true, but maybe just to be on the safe side we shouldn't risk all your Star Chips again Frisk." Alphys suggested. "Just in case you get unlucky."

" _Alphys has a good point." Chara admitted._

"YOU ARE VERY THOUGHTFUL DR. ALPHYS." Papyrus smiled. "SHALL WE HEAD OFF?"

"Yeah, that makes the most sense." Frisk smiled before giving the monsters a hug. "You guys are the best, thank you so much for being here to cheer on me and Chara."

"Of course my child." Toriel smiled hugging her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Very impressive, it seems young Frisk… or should I say Chara in this case is rather gifted with the cards I made for her." Pegasus chuckled. "I so am looking forward to watching her and little Yugi fight against each other, I can already tell that will be one of the most entertaining duels of this entire tournament."

As he said that Pegasus took a sip of his glass of wine as a golden eye behind his hair started glowing.

(Chara managed to take down Alexander and now has four Star Chips. Next chapter Frisk and the monsters will encounter another duelist and Frisk will have her first tournament match. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. Frisk's turn part 1

"so, where should we look for your next opponent kid?" Sans inquired curiously.

"That's a good question, perhaps somewhere we can see from the castle?" Asgore suggested as Frisk nodded.

"Maybe there's somebody near the forest." Frisk suggested. "I think Yugi probably beat Weevil by now."

"A WONDERFUL SUGGESTION HUMAN FRISK." Papyrus declared. "AWAY WE GO TO THE FOREST TO FIND ANOTHER HUMAN OPPONENT FOR FRISK."

Frisk giggled at that. "Lead the way, oh great Papyrus."

"NYEHEHEH." Papyrus laughed as the group started heading towards the forest.

" _Frisk, I know I've said it so many times but… thanks for everything you've done." Chara mentioned. "You've done so much for my family and friends and I…"_

"You're my sister too Chara." Frisk interjected. "You helped me in the Underground just as much as anyone, if anything I should be thanking you for that."

" _Frisk I… You're right, and together I know we'll find a way to beat Pegasus and save Yugi's grandpa." Chara smiled._

"You're right, we sure will." Frisk smiled.

"Whoa, so I wasn't seeing things on the boat." mentioned a female voice. "There really were real monsters."

"Huh, oh hi." Frisk smiled seeing a girl with dark red hair and a blue tank top. "Are you a duelist?"

"Yeah, I came to the forest because I thought my monsters would do better here. I have five star chips already." the girl smiled. "How about you… oh my bad, my name's Alice."

"Nice to meet you Alice, my name's Frisk and these are my friends." Frisk replied before introducing her friends.

"Wow, it's so nice to meet all of you." Alice smiled. "Oh yeah, do you want to have a match Frisk?"

"Alright, how many Star Chips should we wager Alice?" Frisk asked her.

"You're really nice, and I don't want to risk you losing so how about just one?" Alice suggested.

"That makes sense, ok Alice." Frisk smiled before turning to Toriel. "Wish me luck mom."

"Of course my child, do your best." Toriel smiled warmly.

"She's your mom?" Alice asked in surprise. "Ok, after the duel I want to hear all about that ok?"

"If you don't mind coming with us, it's kind of a long story." Frisk admitted before smiling.

"Deal." Alice smiled as the arena appeared and Frisk and Alice took their places.

"Duel!" Frisk and Alice called together.

Frisk 2000 Alice 2000: "Do you mind if I go first Frisk?" Alice asked.

"Nope, go ahead." Frisk answered with a smile.

"Ok, then I'll start the duel by summoning Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode." Alice smiled. "Oh, and since we're near the forest he gets stronger."

"Huh?" Frisk asked in surprise as Alice's monster increased in strength. "How did that happen?"

"It's because of the field power bonus, depending on where you duel some monsters get stronger." Alice explained.

"I guess that close to the castle there was no field bonus." Undyne frowned. "Oh well, that won't beat you will it punk?" (1)

"Nope." Frisk nodded. "Are you playing anything else Alice?"

"Not this turn, your turn Frisk." Alice answered with a smile. "I'm really glad to find somebody nice on the island."

Frisk smiled drawing her card. "Yeah, so am I. Ok, I think I'll start by playing a monster facedown in defense mode and then I'll play two cards facedown on the field."

"Ok, then it's my turn again so I'll summon Griffore in defense mode and then he gets the power boost just like my Gazelle." Alice explained. "Now I'll attack your facedown monster."

Frisk nodded as the monster was revealed to be a spider monster in a dress holding two teacups and teapots before she gained points.

"Oh, Muffet gets stronger near the forest too?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, Beasts, insects, and I think plants all get stronger because of the forest." Alice answered. "I can't beat her yet so I'll play a card facedown and end my turn."

"this is a lot more enjoyable than that last one, Chara definitely deserves a nicer duel." Sans mentioned. "maybe if there's some time you could have a match with her, not for stars or anything but just for fun with a friend."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, and I'm certain there will be some time for it." Toriel smiled.

"Sounds good to me, I'm always willing to make new friends." Alice smiled. "So what are you going to play now Frisk?"

Frisk drew her card before closing her eyes. "Ok, I'll switch Muffet into attack mode and then I'll have her attack your Gazelle."

Muffet shot a purple web towards the monster destroying it as Alice's points dropped.

"That's all." Frisk ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Open up in there." stated a male voice as a brown-haired man in a blue jacket glanced over his shoulder at a closed door.

"You heard him, now open up." agreed a second male voice before the door slammed open revealing two men in suits.

"So Pegasus sends his lackeys after me, am I not enough for him on my own?" the brown-haired man questioned.

"You'll be coming with us Seto Kaiba, Mr. Pegasus is expecting you." one of the men told him.

"Sorry, but I don't think I'll be going with you." Kaiba told them before grabbing a suitcase and diving out the window.

"No way, he jumped!" the other man said in shock.

"Mr. Pegasus, we located Seto Kaiba but… he killed himself sir." the first man reported through a communicator only to pause. "Understood, we'll do a thorough search."

"Mr. Pegasus wants us to search the grounds for a body?" the second man guessed.

"Yeah, though if you want my opinion there's no way anybody could survive a fall like that."

Unknown to the two guards however Seto Kaiba had survived and was heading towards an underground bunker on the property.

'Pegasus, you think you can just get away with kidnapping my little brother? Well you're wrong, I just need to get a bit more information on what you're planning and then I'll head to Duelist Kingdom Island and get Mokuba back.' Kaiba thought coldly.

(Frisk has started her first duel of Duelist Kingdom with a kind girl named Alice and realized the Field Power Bonus rule but at the same time Pegasus has kidnapped the younger brother of a man named Seto Kaiba. Next chapter the duel between Frisk and Alice will come to an end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (The Field Power Bonus didn't apply to Chara's first duel because they were dueling directly outside of the castle. The Field Power Bonus doesn't activate inside the castle or near it in order to ensure the finals are fair and that no one duelist has an inherent advantage over their opponents.)


	9. Frisk's turn part 2

Frisk 2000 Alice 1870: "You're pretty strong Frisk, but I'm not beaten yet so I'll start things off with the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my Gazelle, and then I play Polymerization." Alice smiled. "This spell lets me fuse Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts with the Berfomet in my hand in order to Fusion Summon Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast in attack mode."

"THAT MONSTER IS FAR STRONGER THAN FRISK'S EVEN BEFORE GETTING A BONUS." Papyrus realized nervously.

"I wouldn't worry, the punk's going to be fine." Undyne reassured him.

"Well, I hope your friend's right Frisk, Chimera attack Frisk's Muffet." Alice declared as her monster charged and destroyed Muffet.

"That could have gone better." Frisk admitted. "I'm not beat yet though."

"Well it'll be tough to beat my Chimera Frisk." Alice mentioned. "I end my turn."

Frisk 1350 Alice 1870: "Which means it's my move again." Frisk smiled drawing her card. "Ok, I'll set another monster facedown and that's it."

"Playing defensively, I guess my Chimera is a little too powerful for you to take down Frisk." Alice mentioned. "Ok, for my move I play the Besst Fangs spell card, and this gives my Chimera 300 more attack and defense points."

"That gives it over 3000 points!" Alphys cried nervously. "Nothing in Frisk's deck can beat that."

"don't count her out yet. Frisk definitely has something up her sleeve." Sans mentioned calmly.

" _So that's your plan Frisk? Are you sure it's going to work?" Chara inquired. "If this fails you'll probably end up losing."_

"I know Chara, but it's my best chance." Frisk pointed out only to notice Alice was staring at her in confusion. "Oh, it's a little complicated but I promise I'll explain after the duel."

"Alright." Alice nodded. "Chimera, attack her facedown monster."

The monster was revealed to be a small dog with hair and a blue sweater before shattering.

"You destroyed my Temmie, which means you triggered its ability." Frisk revealed. "When Temmie's destroyed the monster that destroyed it returns to your deck."

Alice's eyes widened in shock as her Fusion Monster disappeared. "That's not good, I set one card and end my turn."

"So it's my move again, and I'll start by setting another monster in defense mode and then I'll play the spell card Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie to regain 1000 life points and end my move." Frisk smiled. "I'm kind of defensive."

Frisk 2350 Alice 1870: "I've noticed." Alice laughed. "Ok, I'll switch Griffore into attack mode and play the spell card Horn of the Unicorn. Now I'll attack your facedown monster."

The monster was revealed to be Toriel Dreemurr.

"I play the trap card Power of Human Souls!" Frisk called. "This gives mom 400 more attack and defense points and once per turn she can't be destroyed in battle."

Alice's eyes widened in shock as Griffore's attack failed and her points dropped.

"AMAZING MOVE HUMAN FRISK." Papyrus praised. "YOU ARE EXCEPTIONALLY SKILLED."

Frisk smiled at that. "Thanks Papyrus."

"I think I'm probably beaten but I'll just end my turn." Alice admitted. "Your turn Frisk."

Frisk 2350 Alice 1000: "Maybe, but it was still fun." Frisk smiled. "I summon dad to the field in attack mode."

As she said that Asgore appeared standing next to Toriel holding his trident.

"Now I play the spell card Worn Dagger." Frisk smiled revealing the card. "This gives dad 400 points, and when he attacks he gets 400 more points."

"so Frisk wins her first match too, I feel it in my bones that they'll pull this off." Sans noted.

"I agree completely." Toriel smiled.

"Ok dad, attack Griffore and end this duel." Frisk declared as she won the duel.

"You win Frisk, so here's your star chip." Alice said handing it to her before grinning.

Frisk blinked in surprise seeing that before smiling back. "Oh yeah, I promised I'd tell you how I met mom."

"Yup, and I'm supposed to have a friendly match with… Chara?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, the two of you will be great friends. In fact, do you want to meet her?" Frisk inquired.

"Huh, sure but how do you know where she is?" Alice asked only for Frisk's bracelet to start glowing as she switched places with Chara.

"I'm right here." Chara answered before smiling. "Like Frisk said, it's a really long story."

Alice blinked in surprise seeing Frisk had just transformed into an entirely different girl before nodding. "Yeah… I kind of can see that."

Chara only chuckled at that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me see if I get this straight." Alice mentioned. "Years ago humans and monsters fought a war and humans won so you guys were sealed underneath a mountain."

"that's right." Sans nodded.

"Then Chara fell Underground and was adopted by the royal family." Alice continued. "Except she ended up dying."

Chara looked down hearing that but just nodded.

"THAT'S RIGHT." Papyrus nodded.

"I'm so sorry, that must have been horrible.' Alice told them quietly.

"It's ok, things are better now." Toriel smiled. "Frisk fell and because of that she managed to free us and thanks to Sans and Dr. Alphys we have Chara back too."

"You mean because of that bracelet?" Alice asked. "The one that lets them switch places like that?"

"yup, it's kind of complicated but basically since Frisk and Chara are both so determined and their SOULs are both in one body that lets them switch who's in control." Sans explained.

"That's incredible." Alice mentioned in awe. "You two are amazing."

"Frisk's the real amazing one, no matter what she went through she never tried to hurt anyone." Chara admitted. "As for me… well without getting into excessive detail I wasn't the best kind of person but I'm trying to improve things and Frisk is helping a lot."

"You care about your family, and you're trying to help one of Frisk's friends now Chara." Alice pointed out.

" _She's right Chara, even if you weren't the greatest person before you've more than made up for that and I'm glad things ended up this way." Frisk smiled._

(Frisk managed to defeat Alice and has gained another Star Chip. Next chapter Frisk and the others will reunite with Yugi and they will encounter one of Pegasus' Eliminators. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. The Eliminators

Chara smiled at Frisk's comment only to suddenly frown. "Do you guys think we can really help Yugi?"

"OF COURSE WE WILL HUMAN CHARA, YOU AND FRISK ARE BOTH REMARKABLE PEOPLE AND EVEN IF PEGASUS HAS SOME STRANGE POWER YOU HAVE SOMETHING HE CANNOT DEFEAT!" Papyrus declared confidently.

"Papyrus is right Chara, you both are determined to help the people you care about." Asgore smiled. "It may not be easy but we believe in you.'

"Dad… thanks." Chara said before hugging him.

"heh, shouldn't have ever worried about you Chara." Sans smiled. "you're a great kid, and tibia honest helping you out was one of the best things we could have ever done."

" _Exactly." Frisk added with a smile_

"Well, why are we standing around here?" Undyne questioned. "You've got half those star chips already so you'll be winning before you know it."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Toriel smiled as the group walked off along with Alice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, isn't that Yugi and his friends?" Alphys asked suddenly as the group noticed Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and a figure in a dark cloak near a field.

"Yeah it is, but who's that with them?" Chara asked before frowning. "Sans, can you see anything?"

Sans just frowned as he stared at the figure. "not sure, but whoever it is they're not friendly."

"Hey!" Undyne called running to them. "What's going on?"

"Huh, you're uh… Undyne right?" Joey asked. "The one who saved me back on the boat."

"That's right, what's going on?" Toriel asked. "Is this another duelist competing in the tournament?"

"A duelist, well that's accurate at least." the cloaked figure smirked. "I am one of Pegasus' Eliminators, a group of powerful duelists Pegasus instructed to weed out the weaker duelists in the competition."

"He means they use underhanded tactics to win duels and take all of your star chips and then once you run out you're forced off the island." Yugi clarified.

"It's what I was hired to do, now then as I was saying Yugi Muto you're my next opponent." the cloaked figure smirked as one of the arenas appeared behind him.

"Yugi, are you sure you can handle this guy?" Chara asked. "If he cheats in the duel then…"

"Don't worry about Yugi Chara, he can handle this creep no problem." Joey grinned.

"Joey's right, Yugi's the last person you need to worry about in a duel." Tristan added as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow before Yugi was enveloped in a flash of light only to suddenly appear taller and more mature when it faded.

"Alright, if you want a duel you've got one." Yugi stated before the Eliminator smirked and the two of them took their places on the dueling arena.

"that's not something humans are supposed to be able to do, mind explaining that one?" Sans requested.

"I don't fully get it myself, but it's the Millennium Puzzle. Somehow ever since he solved it there have been two Yugis." Joey answered before pausing. "Actually, it's kind of like Frisk and Chara now that I think of it."

" _The Millennium Puzzle created a second SOUL for Yugi?" Frisk questioned in shock. "That's incredible."_

"Maybe, but we can ask Yugi about it after he beats this guy." Chara mentioned before turning to watch the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's duel!" Yugi and the Eliminator declared simultaneously.

Yugi 2000 Eliminator 2000: "I'll go first Yugi, and I'll start the duel by summoning Marauding Captain in attack mode, and his special ability allows me to call a second Marauding Captain to the field as well." the Eliminator stated. "That ends my turn."

"In that case it's my move, so I'll start by summoning Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode, and now I'll attack your Marauding Captain!" Yugi called only for his monster to stay motionless. "What in the world?"

"Marauding Captain has a second special ability, as long as he's in play none of my other warriors can be attacked and since I have two of them in play neither of my monsters can be attacked." the Eliminator revealed. "Which means you can't attack me at all."

Yugi frowned hearing that. "I end my turn by setting two cards facedown."

"Which means it's my move once again, and I think I'll start things off by summoning Freed the Matchless General in attack mode." the Eliminator smirked. "He matches your monster exactly."

"Then what's the point of that move?" Yugi questioned. "If our monsters have the same attack points they'll both be destroyed."

"That's true, but I have the spell card The A. Forces, which means for every Warrior or Spellcaster on my field all of my warriors gain 200 attack points." the Eliminator revealed. "Now, Freed destroys your Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

"I wouldn't be so certain." Yugi stated suddenly. "I activate the trap card Mirror Force!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice, that'll teach this creep not to mess with Yugi." Joey grinned.

"IS MIRROR FORCE THAT HELPFUL A CARD?" Papyrus inquired curiously.

"Definitely, see the Mirror Force trap destroys every monster that Eliminator has in attack mode." Tea explained. "Which gives Yugi a huge advantage."

"That's incredible." Asgore noted. "One card can do that whenever your opponent attacks?"

"Yeah, it's a powerful trap and can turn around the most dangerous situations." Joey nodded. "Something tells me it'll make you less likely to attack right Chara?"

"Maybe, but as long as one of the four of us manages to win that's the important thing." Chara smiled. "Plus, knowing that Yugi has that card is a huge help."

" _That's true, but right now I just want Yugi to win the match." Frisk admitted. "We need to work together if we want to rescue his grandpa."_

"Yeah, I know Frisk. Don't worry we'll definitely rescue him." Chara told her. "We're halfway to the castle, and then our Determination will help us beat Pegasus."

Frisk just nodded as she turned to watch the match.

(Frisk's group has reunited with Yugi's and they've learned of the existence of a group known as the Eliminators who were hired to defeat competitors in Duelist Kingdom. Next chapter Yugi's duel with the Eliminator will end and the two groups will discuss what has happened since Duelist Kingdom began. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	11. Yugi's skills

The Eliminator just watched in horror as his three monsters shattered. "I'm not beaten yet; I have the spell card Monster Reborn to bring Freed back from my graveyard. Then I'll end my move with one facedown card."

"Which means it's my turn, and I'll begin by activating Polymerization to fuse Gaia the Fierce Knight with my Curse of Dragon in order to call on Gaia the Dragon Champion in attack mode." Yugi stated. "Then, I'll summon Mystical Elf in attack mode and end my turn."

"That was a mistake, your Mystical Elf only has 800 attack points and Freed has 2500." the Eliminator stated. "Plus thanks to the Legendary Sword card giving him 300 more points this duel is over. Freed wipe out the Mystical Elf and end this duel!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait did he just… Yugi lost?" Chara questioned in shock.

"No way, I bet Yugi's facedown cards are going to turn the duel around." Tea reassured her. "It'll take a lot more than one attack to take down Yugi."

"yeah, just take a look at his eyes." Sans mentioned. "he's got something up his sleeves."

"WELL HOPEFULLY IT IS ENOUGH FOR HIM TO WIN THIS DUEL, THE THREE OF YOU NEED TO MAKE IT TO THE FINALS HUMAN CHARA." Papyrus agreed.

Chara looked at Yugi only to notice he looked calm as she smiled. "Yeah, you're right Papyrus. We all do need to make it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, any last words before you're eliminated from the tournament?" the Eliminator inquired with a smirk.

"Actually, I do have something to say. You activated my trap card." Yugi revealed. "Go Mystical Reflection!"

The Eliminator's eyes widened in horror hearing that. "Freed wait, stop your attack!"

"I take it you're familiar with this trap, by sacrificing a monster on my field my Mystical Elf can reflect the damage from one attack back to you." Yugi explained. "Unfortunately, you've already declared your attack which means this duel is over."

The Eliminator could only watch in horror as Freed sliced through the Mystical Elf creating a blinding flash of light that wiped out all 2000 of his life points at once.

"Nice one Yugi." Joey grinned. "That brings you up to six star chips."

"Yugi has six of them already?" Asgore asked in surprise. "Chara and Frisk have only managed to get five."

"No way, you've got to be kidding." Joey frowned. "I only have two."

"I wouldn't worry Joey, there's still plenty of time for you to get the star chips you need." Yugi smiled. "Besides, before this duel I only had three so we're not that far ahead of you."

"I guess, so if you've got five I'm guessing you've had a few matches?" Joey guessed turning to Chara.

"Not exactly, I took on this arrogant duelist named Alexander and managed to knock him out of the tournament and then we met Alice and Frisk managed to beat her and get another star chip." Chara answered.

"it's a pleasure to meet you all." Alice smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you Alice, my name's Yugi and these are my friends Joey, Tristan, and Tea." Yugi mentioned with his own smile.

"if you don't mind me asking, how have things been going for you guys?" Sans asked curiously.

"Well, once the tournament started Weevil led me to a trap. He knew about the field bonus rule ahead of time and so he baited us into the forest where he'd have the advantage." Yugi explained causing Chara to frown.

" _Definitely one of the Floweys of the world." Frisk admitted. "First what he did on the boat and then trying to cheat by using the rules against Yugi?"_

"WELL IT SEEMS YOU MANAGED TO DEFEAT HIM HUMAN YUGI." Papyrus pointed out. "THOUGH WHERE IS HE NOW?"

"Yugi wagered his star chip and his deck against Weevil's two star chips and well… as you can tell Yugi managed to take that creep down." Joey replied. "Not even his overgrown moth stood a chance."

"That's excellent news, but what about you Joey?" Toriel asked. "You have two star chips now correct which must mean you won a duel of your own."

"Yeah, but let me tell you guys it wasn't easy. My opponent was named Mai Valentine and her cards were all sprayed with different perfumes, so she could play with her eyes shut." Joey told them. "It definitely was a little bit unsettling going up against someone who seemed to know their cards without even looking at them."

"that sounds like a bone-afied good strategy, though something tells me you aren't allowed to do that." Sans noted. "mind sharing how you puzzled out that little trick?"

"Honestly, I just had to close my eyes and suddenly the different scents hit me… I guess literally because I was able to smell what Mai was doing and thanks to Yugi lending me his Time Wizard card I managed to bring out my Thousand Dragon and end the duel one star chip closer to the finals." Joey mentioned before glancing up at the castle. "The three of us need to make it and I have a feeling things from this point are only going to be tougher."

"That's true." Alice nodded. "Though if you don't mind I'll be attempting to win the tournament myself. I only have four star chips right now but I'm still going to be competing."

"Well good luck Alice, hopefully you make it to the finals with us." Chara told her as Alice smiled and walked off. "Hopefully there are more people like her on the island and less like Alexander or Weevil."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Undyne pointed out. "Go and find them."

"You've got a point, well take care of yourselves." Joey smiled.

"Good luck Chara." Yugi added as they walked off leaving Chara and the Monsters on their own.

(Yugi managed to outplay the Eliminator and earn six star chips and Alice has gone off to try and earn more star chips of her own. Next chapter Pegasus will make an unexpected move, and Seto Kaiba will make himself known. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. Preparing a challenge

"Mr. Pegasus, some unfortunate news regarding the Eliminator you sent to defeat Yugi Muto. It seems he was defeated in a duel." explained a man in a suit. "In addition, Seto Kaiba's body was never found and so it seems likely that he in fact survived the fall although his house is under surveillance. If he attempts to return, we'll be made aware of it."

"You say this as though I was unaware of the situation." Pegasus pointed out before taking a sip of a glass of wine. "That being said, it seems we have some uninvited guests."

"Should we have one of the remaining Eliminators handle the situation?" the suited man inquired.

"No, Bandit Keith may prove useful to us. Give him an offer and two Star Chips, if he manages to defeat miss Dreemurr in a match I'll provide him with one third of the prize money for the tournament." Pegasys answered calmly. "I'm interested in seeing how she fares against a former champion."

The suited man nodded. "Of course, I'll see to it that he's informed of your generous offer."

With those words the suited man walked off as Pegasus smirked.

"You've proven yourself to be rather skilled so far, but if you're going to defeat Yugi-boy for me I'll have to push you to your absolute limits. It's the least you can do after I generously created one-of-a-kind cards for you." Pegasus noted calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You three aren't doing that bad." smirked a man wearing a bandanna. "With my advice you'll be sure to make it to the finals."

"Sounds good, and whichever one of us wins splits the prize money with you right boss?" asked another man.

"Exactly, trust me do exactly as I say and…" the bandanna wearing man started only for his eyes to widen when a suited man approached him.

"Bandit Keith, Mr. Pegasus has an offer for you." the suited man told him.

The bandanna wearing man frowned. "What does Pegasus want with me?"

"He'd like to offer you a chance to get one third of the tournament prize money immediately." the suited man answered holding out two Star Chips. "Find one of two duelists on the island named either Frisk Dreemurr or Chara Dreemurr and defeat either one of them. Do that and bring back four star chips and Mr. Pegasus will give you the money no questions asked."

"I've never heard of them, what's Pegasus planning?" Bandit Keith questioned.

"If you want to know that you'll have to defeat one of them and ask Mr. Pegasus when he provides you the prize money." the suited man answered.

Bandit Keith stared at him before taking the star chips. "Fine, this is going to be the easiest money I've ever made. These two are probably amateurs at best."

The suited man just nodded before turning and walking off.

"You're not really going to trust Pegasus, are you?" asked a pale skinned man. "It has to be some kind of trick or set-up."

"So what if it is, Pegasus played me for a fool once before. One way or the other I'm getting my hands on that prize money." Bandit Keith answered calmly before smirking. "Those brats have no idea what they're in for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Still nothing?" asked a man in a suit.

"No, but he has to be somewhere. Mr. Pegasus said to keep looking." answered another man in a suit.

"There's no way he can get back inside, the entire place is being watched." the first suited man pointed out.

The second suited man nodded. "I know, but Mr. Pegasus was very specific in what we need to do here."

Unknown to the two of them Seto Kaiba had already managed to get back into the building and into an underground room with a large computer and was in the process of trying to hack into Duelist Kingdom.

"I can pull up a list of competitors, but if any of them manage to defeat Yugi Muto Pegasus will be able to take control of your company." explained a computerized voice.

"Trust me, defeating Yugi isn't going to be a simple task." Kaiba replied calmly while typing. "Still, knowing who to keep an eye out for on the island will definitely help."

"On the island, you're planning on confronting Pegasus yourself?" the computerized voice inquired. "You know that's exactly what he'd expect you to do right?"

"He took my younger brother hostage, and he's planning on taking over my company." Kaiba pointed out. "I don't intend on sitting back and letting him get away with either one. In fact I…"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed slightly seeing the list of duelists.

"Is something bothering you?" the computerized voice asked.

"Most of these duelists are decent but if Yugi meets them he should be able to handle himself. Though there are two names I've never heard of. Run a background check on these Dreemurr sisters. I may need to take things into my own hands to avoid Pegasus getting what he's after." Kaiba stated simply.

"Of course, though I doubt there's much of anything to find about these…" the computerized voice started only to pause.

"What is it?" Kaiba questioned.

"These two… well for starters outside of this tournament neither one of them have any records of dueling." The computerized voice answered. "Although… according to what I found well… just look for yourself."

As the computerized voice said that an article appeared on the screen mentioning a meeting involving the Monster Ambassador, a girl named Frisk Dreemurr.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kaiba asked. "There's no such thing as a real monster, it's all holograms."

"Apparently not only are monsters real but Frisk Dreemurr is serving as their ambassador. That may be how she was able to get herself and her sister entered in the tournament." The computerized voice replied. "Which means they may be working with Pegasus."

"See if you can find any active duels for either of these two or Yugi. If I'm going in, I plan on being prepared for anything." Kaiba stated thoughtfully.

(Pegasus has implemented a challenge for Frisk or Chara to overcome and Kaiba has learned of their presence on Duelist Kingdom. Next chapter Bandit Keith will make his move and another duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. Mechanical Trial part 1

" _You should be careful Frisk, who knows what else those Eliminator guys might be planning, and we have to make sure we qualify for the finals if we want to defeat Pegasus and help your friend Yugi."_ Chara pointed out. _"Maybe we should start working as a team in these matches instead of one at a time."_

"You have a good point Chara, but we'll be ok for now and if something does happen where we need to work together, we'll always have each other's support." Frisk replied.

" _Yeah, you have a point."_ Chara. Smiled.

"Well where do you want to look for an opponent now Frisk?" Asgore inquired curiously.

"You're Frisk, you don't look special." stated a voice from behind them. "Well, no time like the present to deal with an amateur like you."

"Huh?" Frisk asked turning to see a blonde man wearing a bandanna and sun glasses holding two Star Chips. "Who are you?"

The man frowned. "Is that some kind of joke, I'm the U.S National Duel Monsters champion, Bandit Keith, and I'm going to give you the honor of a match."

"You're challenging me to a match?" Frisk asked. "I'm honored Mr. Keith."

Bandit Keith paused at that before smirking. "Well, let's get this show on the road kid."

Frisk nodded back as they walked over to an arena near a meadow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, this should give me a chance to see how skilled Frisk truly is." Pegasus noted calmly. "I do hope she's prepared for his… less than proper dueling etiquette. Though with Chara keeping an eye on things I doubt I'll have much to worry about."

At that exact moment a man in a suit approached him. "Mr. Pegasus… there's a situation sir. Someone is attempting to hack into the Industrial Illusions mainframe."

Pegasus let out a small sigh. "I'm well aware of what Kaiba is planning, why don't we let him enjoy the show? It might teach him a thing or two about disappointing me by losing to little Yugi."

"Of course, it's just…" the suited man started uncertainly.

"You're concerned about giving him too much information am I correct?" Pegasus questioned before chuckling and taking another sip of wine. "You shouldn't worry, he won't be an issue."

The suited man nodded at that before walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll wager these two Star Chips." Bandit Keith smirked. "Sound like a fair trade?"

"Alright, two Star Chips is ok with me." Frisk nodded.

"Duel!" Frisk and Bandit Keith declared simultaneously.

Bandit Keith 2000 Frisk 2000: "I'll take the first move, and I'll summon my Pendulum Machine in attack mode!" Bandit Keith stated with a smirk as a red machine with a pendulum blade appeared. "Now I'll set this and call it a turn."

"You use machines?" Frisk inquired curiously.

"That's right, does the little girl want to quit right now?" Bandit Keith smirked. "That would be the smartest decision you could make."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"THIS BANDIT KEITH IS RATHER RUDE." Papyrus admitted.

"yeah, he is. Frisk isn't the type to quit though, we all know that." Sans replied.

"That's true, Frisk doesn't ever give up. It's how she saved all of us." Undyne agreed with a smile.

"You're right still I can't help but have a bad feeling about this." Toriel mentioned nervously. "I'm worried this Bandit Keith may try to do something to my child."

"You don't need to worry; we won't let anything happen to either of them." Asgore reassured her. "For now, we just need to have faith in Frisk."

"I know, but I can't help but be worried." Toriel admitted as she watched the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Quit, why would I want to quit when we've just started?" Frisk asked. "I set one monster facedown and play three cards facedown to end my turn."

" _I don't like this Frisk, I'm getting a Flowey vibe from him."_ Chara warned her. _"Be on guard, there's no telling what he might try to do."_

"Ok Chara, I'll trust you." Frisk whispered as Bandit Keith drew his card.

"Pathetic, if that's all you can do this duel is as good as over." Bandit Keith smirked. "I summon Launcher Spider in attack mode."

"I play my trap card, Echo Flower!" Frisk called as a blue flower appeared. "When you summon a monster, I can summon an Echo Flower Token with the same attack and defense points as that monster."

"What?" Bandit Keith questioned in shock seeing that. "Fine, I'll just have my Launcher Spider attack your facedown monster."

The monster was revealed to be a ghost wearing headphones.

"When Napstablook is destroyed your turn automatically ends." Frisk explained.

"You're starting to annoy me kid, you have no idea what you're in for." Bandit Keith stated coldly.

Frisk frowned hearing that as she drew her card before smiling. "I summon Muffet in attack mode and then I use her special ability to switch your Launcher Spider into defense mode."

Bandit Keith frowned hearing that as his monster switched to defense. "Big deal, my Launcher Spider has more defense than either of your monster's attack points."

"I know, but I have the trap card Dinnertime." Frisk explained. "If I have Muffet in play this trap destroys a monster on the field and since Launcher Spider is in defense mode, I can draw a new card."

Bandit Keith's eyes widened in shock as Launcher Spider shattered and Frisk drew her new card.

"You're going to pay for that, you have no idea what I'm capable of little girl." Bandit Keith threatened.

Frisk frowned hearing that. "I'll end my turn by having my Echo Flower Token attacks your Pendulum Machine."

Frisk's token destroyed Bandit Keith's machine as he glared at her coldly.

" _Be careful Frisk, I have a bad feeling all of a sudden."_ Chara warned as Frisk nodded in agreement.

(Bandit Keith has challenged Frisk to a duel, and Pegasus is planning on watching and showing Kaiba the match. Next chapter the duel will continue, and Bandit Keith's true nature will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Oh, and in regard to the guest review asking about Bakura… yes, he is on the island he just hasn't made his presence known to Frisk, Chara, or the Monsters. At least not yet.)


End file.
